My Father's Charizard
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: A Charizard, sits at the grave of his beloved trainer. Remembering the good, the bad, the best and the worst of times, durring their pokemon journey. Story told by Professor Oak, Charizard, his beloved trainer, and by his beloved trainer's daughter Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1: The begining

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to it's rightful creators, and owners. All I own is the plot of this story, and my OC's.**_

_**Story is rated M. Due to strong language, cartoon violence, and just because I really want to be careful.**_

_**Summary: A Charizard, sits at the grave of his beloved trainer. Remembering the good, the bad, the best and the worst of times, durring their pokemon journey. Story told by Professor Oak, Charizard, his beloved trainer, and by his beloved trainer's daughter Elizabeth.**_

_**Warning there will be parts in this story that will make you cry. So keep a tissue box ready.**_

_**Please read, review and let me know what you think of the story.**_

* * *

Our story begins in Pallet Town, located in the Kanto Region. The cementary located near Pallet town was quiet, the sun was shining, a soft summer breeze could be felt when the wind blew. Clear blue skies with white fluffy clouds could be seen. Occasionally a few flying type pokemon, flew over head in those clear blue skies.

In the cementary two figures could bee seen paying respects at one of the many graves located there. One of the figures is a fire/flying type pokemon known as Charizard. The final evolved form of Charmander and Charmeleon. Charizard sits on the grass besides a human companion, while sadly looking at a grave before them. It's blue eyes watering as tears run down its face. The tears dripped off it's face as it hits the grassy ground below.

A twenty five year old woman, stands besides the Charizard as she places a bouquet of roses down in front of the grave. The roses were in the shades of reds, oranges and yellows. The woman was five foot six in height, had a very slender angelic looking appearance to her, had natural spikey dark brown hair that reached down too her shoulders, and her eyes were a natural intense golden brown color. She stood there wearing a black jacket over a dark grey shirt, black jeans and black laced boots. A solid black baseball cap on her head, as a large grey color, one shoulder strap backpack was slung over her left shoulder.

The grave before them read the following:

**William Sretaw. **

** June 1957- March 2013. **

**Loving Father, and Beloved Pokémon Trainer.**

Professor Oak slowly approached the two. Charizard's head snapped towards him insteantly when Professor Oak stepped on a twig. It's eyes narrowing as it bears it's long razor sharp fangs at him. It's tears seemed too stop for the moment as it's tail was burning furiously. "CHARIZARD!" It roared at the Pokémon Proffessor as it stands protectively infront of the young woman and the grave. The Charizard appeared ready for a fight and it's face held a vicious look.

"Whoa! It's okay Charizard...Easy boy...it's just Professor Oak. Easy..." The woman said softly as the over protective Charizard, glared at the elderly Pokemon Professor and growls at him threateningly. The woman lays her hand softly on Charizard's arm in a comforting way. "Charizard...please...calm down." She whispeared softly as the Charizard looks down at her and relaxes slightly as he looks back at the grave once more. Once she was sure Charizard was calm once more. She turned to Professor Oak and smiled nervously at him. "Sorry about that Professor...Charizard is just over protective."

"It's quite all right Elizabeth. I can understand why he is so over protective." Professor Oak said softly as he gives her a soft smile in understanding. "Anyways it's been a while since you were last here in the Kanto Region. I heard that you are the newest pokemon champion in the Kalos region now. Congradulations by the way."

"Thank you professor. I couldn't have done it, without the support of my loving pokemon, that helped me through my journey as well as yourself Professor. Since you were the one that gave me my first pokemon, and helped me start my journey as a pokemon trainer. Just like when you gave my father, his very 1st pokemon, that helped him during his pokemon journey." Elizabeth said with a soft smile.

"How is your Charizard doing by the way?" Professor Oak asked her, as he remembered that she also chose a Charmander to begin her pokemon journey with, thirteen years ago.

"RedSapphire, is doing well. He's inside his pokeball at the moment, but he's very happy too see you again professor." Elizabeth said with a slight smile. Charizard snorted at the mension of the much younger Charizard that belonged to Elizabeth.

"I'm happy to know that your Charizard likes me. Quiet a few pokemon trainer's Charizards seem to hate me for some reason or another. I have no idea why but they just do. Your father's Charizard especially dislikes me, even when he was tiny Charmander he hated me. I still have the scars from him as do some of my assistants." Professor Oak said laughing nervously as he cast the Charizard a look.

Sensing that the professor was looking at him. Charizard's lips curled up into a snarl as his eyes narrowed towards the Professor once more, even though he did not turn his head towards him, a low growl could be heard from him. The flame on it's tail burning furiously. Elizabeth's hand gently patted the Charizard's side too keep him calm.

Professor Oak's face then slowly became serious as he looked at the Charizard. Who was once again starring at the grave of his beloved trainer, as it was trying to ignore them. Elizabeth's face held concern, and deep sadness. "That reminds me...How is your father's Charizard been doing?" Professor oak asked slowly.

"As well as one can exspect..." Elizabeth said slowly as she looked at her father's Charizard. The charizard was starring intently at the grave with a deep haunted exspession of sadness there. She gently rubbed Charizard's side, before she gently moved her hand off of him. "He really misses my dad...just like I do. I know it's only been a year since his unexspected passing, but it still feels like it was only yesterday." Elizabeth said softly as tears stung at her eyes but the tears did not fall down her face. Her voice shook slightly but that was to be expected. Loosing a loved one was never easy.

Professor Oak laid his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder softly, as he gave a sad appologentic look to her. Charizard's eyes shifted to look over at Elizabeth, knowing only too well that she was hurting just as bad as he was. Charizard then closed his eyes as he tuned out Professor Oak, and Elizabeth as they talked. He silently welcomed the comforting light touches from his beloved trainer's daughter, as his mind then started to replay memories of his past when he first meet his beloved Trainer.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Charmander's story part 1

_**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**_

* * *

Exactly 44 years ago a small Charmander was born on May 29 1969 at Professor Oak's lab. This is where Charizard's earlist memory begins.

The small baby charmander had just hatched from it's egg. It's bright blue eyes blinked in curiousity as it looked around it's surroundings. It's blue eyes landed on a baby Squirtle and a baby Bulbasaur that were sleeping near by in a large plush like basket. In the large, strange looking, white room that had very advanced machines in the room. A noise suddenly caught the baby Charmander's attention making it's head turn to the sorce of the noise.

It's blue eyes soon landed on a young Professor Oak, who was in his late twenty's. He stood there smiling at the Charmander. "Hi there little guy." Professor Oak said with a smile. The charmander's blue eyes narrowed at him as it growled at him. "What's wrong little guy?" He asked the charmander as he reached out to touch the baby charmander.

The blue eyes narrowed in rage this was not who he wanted. Charmander wanted the person that was connected to its soul, and it wasn't the young pokemon professor in front of him. "CHAR!" The charmander yelled in rage before it's jaws widen seconds before it lundged forward. It's jaws then chomped down into professor Oak's hand hard enough to draw blood, and made the young pokemon professor scream in pain as he yanked his hand away from the baby charmander that snarled at him.

The professor's scream caused the baby Squirtle and baby Bulbasaur to wake in alarm. The two baby pokemon were watching the young professor and the baby charmander. "Char...man...der...Char..." The charmander said growling in rage as it's firey tail tip burned furiously. It's blue eyes were narrowed in rage. The pokemon Professor looked at his bleeding hand and then to the charmander in disbelief. He never had a baby pokemon attack him so viciously before.

Professor oak's assistant eyes widen in alarm when he entered the room. He had seen what happened. "Professor, what did you do to make that Charmander so mad?"

"I didn't do anything to it! It just suddenly attacked me." Professor oak yelled in his defence. The Charmander then lundged again making Professor Oak dodge the furious baby charmander. This caused the baby charmander to then crashed to the floor, since it just fell off the examination table where it's egg had been resting on.

"That might have been either a smart move or a real stupid move Professor." The assistant said nervously as the baby charmander slowly stood up onto it's feet. It was shaking in rage, and it's head turned towards the Pokémon Professor slowly. It's bright blue eyes burning with fire and hate in them.

"You're not helping, Jim!" Professor Oak snapped at his assistant.

"CHARMANDER!" The baby charmander screamed in rage as it ran towards Professor Oak. It's face held a look of pure fury. The pokemon professor yelled in alarm as he was soon was being chased around his lab as he was trying to avoid the baby charmander that was on a rampage in his lab. The baby charmander chased after him as it used it's claws too scratch at the professor, besides using it's baby fangs to try and bite down into the Professor's legs as well.

"JIM! DO SOMETHING!" Professor Oak yelled as he ran pass his assistant. His assistant Jim stood near the other two baby pokemon as he started to care for them.

"I am doing something...I'm taking care of Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Besides they need to be ready by June 7th so they can meet their trainers." Jim said as he smiled at the professor that ran by him. The baby charmander chased after's it's victum snarling and growling as it continues swinging it's sharp claw nails at him as it's jaws were snapping.

"JIM!" Professor Oak screamed before his loud ear splitting scream of pain could be heard when the baby charmander finally bit down into his leg.

"This is going to be a long 10 or 9 days..." Professor Oak said in pain as another one of his assistants had arrived and took the baby charmander to where the baby squirtle and bulbasaur were. The baby Charmander continued glaring at everyone and was still growling. "I feel sorry whoever gets that charmander..."

Soon the assistants that worked for Professor Oak, were also crying out in pain as the Charmander attacked them as well. Time moves foreward as the days went by slowly, and the Charmander had the assistants and the Pokémon professor on edge from how aggressive it was towards them. At this rate it would be a miracle if this Charmander could find a trainer.

Charmander was wondering how much longer it would take, until the person that his soul was connected too would arrive. Charmander wanted that person, and yet it was stuck with people that he didn't want or even care for. Why couldn't these humans understand that?! It wondered as it growled as it glared at the pokemon assistants and pokemon Professor.

Eventually June 7th arrived, and three young trainers finally arrived at the Professor's lab to begin their journey. Two boys and a girl. When Charmander was released from it's pokeball along with Squirtle and Bulbasaur. The Charmander ignored the three young trainers. Since it's blue eyes were searching the lab until it saw Professor oak who was now standing on a table holding a fire equishisher at it.

"CHAR! CHARMANDER!" It yelled in rage at the pokemon Professor as it's blue eyes held that intense firey rage that burned in them.

Professor Oak hated this method but it was the only way to make sure Charmander wouldn't attack him. It was also only method that seemed to work with the professor and the assistants. Even if they all disliked using this method. Some assistants started carried their own water pokemon on them, if thet were needed to keep the charmander in line. The three young trainers looked on in confusion and curiousity.

"Maybe you were right Will...we should let the pokemon choose it's trainer...Considering the fact that charmander looks ready to rip someone's face off." A boy said making the charmander turn too face the three young trainers as though it just relised they were there. It's blue eyes blinked at them. One of the boys then sat down on the floor at the three young pokemon's levels.

William Sretaw who was tweleve years old sat cross legged on the floor. He was wearing a dark blue jean jacket over a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots sat on the floor. He had short spikey dark brown hair and intense golden amber color eyes. A large black backpack was slung over his shoulder. William smiled at the Charmander. "I want the pokemon to be comfortable with it's trainer. I can't choose between them, since all three of them are awesome pokemon and I would be happy traveling with any one of them. However I want the pokemon to decide for itself, who it's trainer should be. That's why I'm sitting here on the floor. I'm allowing the pokemon to decide if they truly want me as their trainer, Max."

Max was tweleve years old, he had short blond hair, green eyes behind his glasses. He was wearing red jacket over a white shirt, red jeans and black boots. A red backpack slung over his shoulder and had a red hat on his head. "Will, I think that wild Spearow that attacked you yesterday scrambled your brains." Max said.

"That wasn't my fault! You're the one who tossed a rock at it!" William hissed at Max. William's eyes held a intense fire that burned deeply inside them. Max simply glared at Will. The girl stood there looking at the two.

"Boys..." The girl mumbled under her breath as she shook her head.

Charmander's eyes then widen when it looked at William who was busy in a argument with Max. He was the one that Charmander been wanting for the past ten or nine days. The charmander could sense the same intense fire that burned strongly inside William that matched it's own. The Charmander then suddenly ran foreward as it then tackled William's chest as it knocked the startled tweleve year old over onto the floor as the charmander cuddled against his chest. "Char! Charmander! Char!" Charmander cried happily as it's eyes watered as it cried happily at the sight of him.

"Aw...how cute...Charmander wants you Will." the girl squealed at the sight of how happy Charmander was with William. She struggled to keep herself from laughing at the adorable sight before her. Max stood there blinking. Before he just shook his head as he looked down at the charmander on his friend's chest. The Charmander was nuzzling William's chest as it was making happy sounds.

"You're on my chest." William said smiling at the Charmander.

"Char...Charmander." It said happily as it nuzzled against him again.

"It really seems to like you Will...I guess Charmander chooses you." Max said grinning.

Professor Oak let out a sigh of relief and jumped down from his desk setting the fire equishisher down. He was so worried that the charmander was going to attack the young trainer, but now looking at the sight before him, he relised that was not the case. "I'm happy too see that Charmander finally found someone it likes." He said nervously. The professor was ignored by the young trainers.

"Is that right Charmander? You want to be my partner?" William asked the charmander who then looked straight into his eyes. Blue eyes meet Golden amber color eyes. The Charmander then nodded fractically at him. William then smiled at the pokemon, and pat him on the head softly. Making the charmander's eyes close as it smiled at his new trainer. It gave out a happy purr like sound. "Very well then...Charmander I choose you as well." William said grinning as the charmander let out a loud truly happy cry at it's trainer as it nuzzled him again. William laughed softly at his Charmander.

The Squirtle and Bulbasaur stood there quietly watching the whole event take place before them. The two soon shared a look, before they ran over to the people they choose as their trainers as well. Max smiled as Squirtle grabbed his leg with a smile on it's face as it looked up at him. Bulbasaur smiled up at it's female trainer who crouched down too it's level and hugged it with a smile on it's face.

"Hey Chika, looks like Bulbasaur really likes you as well. Just like Squirtle likes you Max." William said smiling as he sat up with his charmander in his arms.

Chika had long black hair and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, a dark red skirt, pink tights and red shoes. A pink color bag was slung over her shoulder. "Yeah, Ivy and Me are going to be the best of friends. Right Ivy?" Chika said smiling.

"Bulba!" Bulba cheered happily at it's trainer.

"Me and Storm are going to be a unstoppable team. Nothing will get in our way, right Storm?" Max said grinning as he crossed his arms.

"Squirtle." The squirtle said nodding as it crossed it's arms in the same fashion as Max was. Max smiled at his Squirtle that was mimicking him.

"Well Charmander? Ready too show the world that we are the best?" William asked as his charmander with smile on his face as he held up his hand to the Charmander.

"Char! Chamander!" Charmander said smacking his hand like in a high five sort of way. William grinned at his Charmander as he carefully stood up holding his charmander in his arms.

Professor Oak smiled at the three trainers as he coughed loudly to catch their attentions. Professor Oak then handed them each a pokedex as well as their pokemon's pokeballs to begin their journey as gives the familiar speech he gives all young pokemon trains that are beginning their own journeys as pokemon trainers. The three pokemon soon vanished into their pokeballs, so their trainers could begin their journey. The Professor looked at William who was smiling at the pokeball that held his charmander inside it.

"We'll be the best of friends forever, charmander. I just know it." William said grinning.

Inside the pokeball Charmander was thinking the same thing as it smiled happily for the first time in days. Since it hatched from it's egg in the professor's lab.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3:William entry part 1

_**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**_

* * *

William Sretaw's journal entry: June 7th.

Today was the day I got my very first Pokémon, and begin my journey as a Pokémon Trainer. The Pokémon that choose me was the fire type, known as Charmander. The little guy has this intense fire that burns deeply inside him that matches the fire, that also burns deeply within my own soul. He's so much like me it's funny. It's like Charmander is me, if I was a Pokémon that is. I know for a fact that Charmander, and I will be the best of friends forever. I laugh a bit as I see Charmander stuffing his face along with the other two pokemon I caught today. At the moment I sit on a tree stump that was located on route one. We are camping out here tonight.

The other two Pokémon are a Spearow and a Weedle. I'm not giving my pokemon any nicknames...due to the fact I don't know their personalities yet. I might give them nicknames latter on. Then again maybe not. The funny part is that the Spearow I caught today...is the same one that Max and I encountered yesterday. Charmander stops eating to look at me, as I sit here writing in my journal. I smile at him and he smiles back. However my attention soon lands on a glowing Pokémon that suddenly showed up. It appears almost cat like in appearance, it's fur was a soft pinkish white color with big blue eyes. However before I can grab my pokedex, to identify it. The mysterious pokemon teleported away. Leaving me sitting there blinking in utter confusion.

I wasn't the only one that saw it. Charmander, Spearow and Weedle saw it as well. A rare pokemon sighting on my first day. I do a quick drawing on the side of this entry of the Pokémon, I just saw, so I don't forget. I'll contact professor Oak and show him the drawing, maybe he could inform me. I can only hope, that one day on my journey... I can see this mysterious pokemon again, so I can find out what Pokémon it is, if Professor Oak doesn't know. I return spearow, and weedle to their pokeballs. Charmander walks over and lays his paws on my knees looking at me with these wide curious filled eyes.

I then tell Charmander what I am doing and he smiles at me in approval. I then gently rub the top of his head making him purr hapilly. He did a good job today. Especially when we were challenged too a battle with Max and Chika. Charmander won in both battles. I could tell Max and Chika were just happy their pokemon had tried their best just as I had done. I then start drawing Charmander at the bottom of my journey entry with spearow and weedle as well. I think I'll add a image of a pokemon I capture or encounter in each entry as I finish it off.

I know my mother was a bit reluctant of me becoming a pokemon trainer...why I'm not sure. However she's happy and proud of my decision even though I know she's deeply troubled and worried about something. I made a promise to her that I will come back to Pallet town on birthdays and holidays. I also wonder if I'll meet my friends, Diana and Todd sometime during my pokemon Journey. The two lived over in the Johto region near Dragon's Den. Todd told me he was going to start his pokemon journey with a water pokemon called a Totodile as Diana was going to start her journey with a fire tye pokemon called Cyndaquil.

They both said they would show me around the Johto region after I finish my journey in the kanto region. I'm looking foreward to it. There are so many pokemon in the world, and I have to wonder...just how many different gyms and trainers there were out there? Since new pokemon were always being discovered as well as old ones. It's late and I should get some sleep especially since I plan too leave route one in the morning as soon as possible. Should I become a pokemon master? No...that's not my style...I just want to be the best pokemon trainer that I can be. Hopefully one day I can run my own pokemon center or clinic for abandoned pokemon. Maybe even have a family one day to follow in my footsteps.

Well I end today with a smile as I take another step foreward to my future as a pokemon trainer. Until the next time.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
